1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector employable for wiring operations to be performed for electrical appliances used in building constructing work sites, road building work sites or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvement of a waterproof connector of the foregoing type which assures that there does not arise a malfunction of short-circuit due to the remaining water when a female connector half and a male connector half are connected to each other after completion of a water washing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of electrical appliances employable for civil engineering works, road building works or the like are usually contaminated with mud and soil. For this reason, it is desirable that connectors for electrically connecting electrical appliances to a power source can simply and easily be washed using water.
To prevent water from reaching many contact pieces in the conventional waterproof connector from the outside, an adequate measure has been hitherto taken. However, a malfunction of incorrect waterproofing is comparatively liable to arise between adjacent terminals among many contact pieces. In addition, in the case that a female connector half and a male connector are not connected to each other, the same malfunction of incorrect waterproofing is liable to occur.
In the case that a waterproofing effect is increased while a female connector half and a male connector half are independently or separately held, waterproofing between lines readily becomes incomplete when they are get wetted with water in practical use. Thus, a malfunction of short-circuit is liable to occur.
When a civil engineering work such as a building construction work, a road building work or the like is conducted, electrical appliances are often contaminated with mud and soil. Similarly, connectors for electrically connecting the electrical appliances to a power source are inevitably contaminated with mud and soil. Especially, when each civil engineering work is conducted in the rain, they are contaminated with muddy water.
When a female connector half and a male connector half constituting the conventional waterproof connector are contaminated with muddy water while they are disconnected from each other, contact pieces and associated components are get wetted with the muddy water, resulting in their waterproofing effect being degraded. Since mud adheres to them after they are dried, this leads to the result that incorrect contact is liable to occur between female contact pieces and male contact pieces.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the aforementioned background.
An object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof connector composed of a female connector half and a male connector half connected to each other wherein they are constructed in such a manner as to enable them to be easily washed using water while they are disconnected from each other, and moreover, a malfunction of short-circuit does not arise when they are connected to each other to be put in practical use.